1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, a terminal-wire assembly and a method for manufacturing a terminal-wire assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wiring of an automotive vehicle or the like, a terminal-wire assembly formed by connecting two or more wires to one terminal is used in some cases. Such a terminal-wire assembly is known, for example, from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-192638.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-192638, a terminal-wire assembly is provided in which one wire is connected to each of front and back surfaces of a plate-like terminal.
In the case of connecting a plurality of thick wires to one terminal, a connected state of the previously connected wire may be adversely affected by ultrasonic welding vibration if the wires are connected one by one to the terminal.
To avoid such a problem, it is considered to arrange a plurality of wires side by side and weld them at once. However, if a plurality of wires including conductors having different thicknesses are connected, ultrasonic waves are concentrated on the wire having a thicker conductor and the connection of the wire having a thinner conductor tends to be incomplete.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a terminal, to which a plurality of wires having different thicknesses are equally connectable, and a terminal-wire assembly.